


Walk a Mile in My Shoes

by SpecialInteresting



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Song Lyrics, bascially a person get's stangered but it's from the stranger's perspective, it was also for an english assigment, it's based on walk a mile in my shoes, meaning my english teacher has read and approved this, she is giving me an ego with all these compliments, there isn't violence per say there is just a lot of description about a body becoming another body, this is the opposite of "no beta we die like men", this is very beta read., very short, would it be body swap? probably not huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialInteresting/pseuds/SpecialInteresting
Summary: “Walk a mile in my shoes,” they had said. The creature laughed, a high pitched and raspy noise made in the back of its throat as its vocal cords started changing....The stranger finds another victim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Walk a Mile in My Shoes

“Walk a mile in my shoes,” they had said. The creature laughed, a high pitched and raspy noise made in the back of its throat as its vocal cords started changing. It tested the words, how they felt in this newly-formed mouth. It wasn’t quite correct yet, but it would get there.

Oh how angry they had been, yelling at it about their struggles and how it didn’t understand. It supposed it still didn’t. Really, it was their fault for bringing up the idea in the first place. “If you could be me”, they had said. Telling it that it wouldn’t judge them if it could be them for a day. The creature laughed again, the laugh starting to sound more and more like a human, like the human it had chosen. The scratchiness was disappearing and the laugh was becoming clear and melodic. They would soon be surprised to see that they had been blind to all the possibilities.

Although it guessed they hadn’t actually meant that it should become them. That was one of its faults, it supposed, taking things too literally. They had said that if they had the wings of an angel, they would fly over a mountain. Like nothing could stop them. Had they never read about Icarus?

It adjusted the newly formed hair, making sure it was wearing it in the exact same fashion as its precious human. The creature’s skin was still changing colour, it was slowly building up layers and layers of skin to protect the newly formed musculature that covered itself. Briefly, it wondered where its human was now. That didn’t really matter. The creature was going to take their place in the world either way. It wondered if they would cry.

It hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really like writing horror stuff, so when I realised I can do this for an english essay I jumped at the opportunity.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
